


Tease at ease

by NathanPrescued



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanPrescued/pseuds/NathanPrescued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Max Caulfield and Victoria Chase started hanging out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease at ease

**Author's Note:**

> this was just some stupid time-killing thing

Photography class. Mr. Jefferson babbling about his lessons, as usual.  
I was listening to him, but honestly as much as I'd like to keep my head up and completely focused I'm really tired, half asleep on my desk.  
I felt something was thrown at me.  
I lazily rose up from my half-assed nap and looked at the direction of the throw.

Victoria, of fucking course.

I bent down to pick up the paper ball thrown at me and opened it up.  
'Hipster selfie-ho. All that film for nothing, it's kinda sad.'  
I looked up from the crumpled paper and sighed. I took my pen and wrote down 'Said the self-loving bitch, who can't mind her own business for more than three seconds' and then I threw it at her.

She picked it up and wrote something on it. I couldn't see what. But I'm guessing she won't leave me alone now. Not that I have any other business at the moment anyway.

She threw it back at me. I opened it up and I read her reply 'How the fuck would you...' I couldn't read the rest as Mr. Jefferson took it away from me and said 'Pay more attention, Max.' I didn't say anything. Was I maybe too obvious?

'You're such an idiot' - Victoria whispered to me with her pointed at my direction fingers, hand covering her mouth.

Soon enough the bell rang.  
"Did I learn anything in this class?" I asked myself a question without an answer.  
As I go outside, thinking about how I'll be spending my day, I feel a grab on my wrist. I turn around quickly just to see..

'Oh,look,it's the self-obsessed bitch, Victoria Chase,'  
I couldn't finish my sentence as I was interrupted by her 'Max I just wanted to hang out with you. No malice'

'This is just a joke, right?' - I asked, unsure of her intentions

'No, I really do'

So that's how I started hanging out with Victoria. We still banter in class, so it was a shitstorm. But you get how it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!


End file.
